


Omega就应该好好保护自己啊（上）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	Omega就应该好好保护自己啊（上）

徐文祖完全没有想到自己还能再次睁开眼。  
他只记得在自己生命的最后一刻，脖子上怎么也堵不住的像溪流一样不断流出的血，和鼻青脸肿的尹宗佑骑在自己身上一刀一刀捅进自己的脖子里的场景。  
不管怎么说，徐文祖自以为自己还算圆满，他已经见证了一个完美作品的诞生，是怀着自豪和幸福的心情死去的。  
而自己却再次睁开了眼，而且连脖子上的口子和之前打斗时受的伤都不见了。  
但是这是哪里？自己这种人，死后应该来到地狱吧？  
可是，地狱原来是这样的吗？和现实世界没两样嘛，就是普通的街道啊。  
徐文祖并不知道，此时此刻有多少眼睛觊觎着他。在这个最底层、最混乱的街区，通常是一个Omega都瞧不见的，从徐文祖身上散发出的香甜的信息素明晃晃地向周围所有alpha表明了一个诱人的、未被标记的Omega的到来。  
当徐文祖被包围住的时候还没有多少害怕，作为一个武力值点满的反社会变态，这种阵仗根本吓不到他。  
不过这些人长得好高大，徐文祖自己本身就在身高平均线以上，而这里的人居然还能比他高上大半个头，甚至就连女人也比他高。  
徐文祖只是略微感到奇怪，但气势一点都没输。  
“找死吗？”他看着这些面色不善的人说道。  
领头的男人嗤笑一声，“一个Omega跑到这里来，找死的是你才对吧？”  
说什么奇怪的话呢？徐文祖默默地想着。  
如果徐文祖能在闲暇的时候读几本abo小说的话，或许他现在能意识到什么，但徐文祖的生活自律得要命，白天工作晚上杀人，根本没有什么闲心去看这种东西，于是他现在还是没有意识到自己的处境。  
“呵呵，真好，真好。”为首的人用淫邪的眼光打量着徐文祖，这帮人都是些社会底层的流浪汉或者逃犯，可是好多年没有开荤了。而眼前的Omega身材挺拔，眉眼精致，皮肤白皙，实在是个极品。  
就好像饿了好几天的人，原本心心念念的只是一块能充饥的面包，现在却放了高级晚宴才会出现的丰盛大餐在他面前，这诱惑力实在是相当大。  
一个Omega而已，还不是吓一吓就哭哭啼啼地什么都听你的了？于是虽然对于眼前这个Omega还能维持镇静感到奇怪，但大家都没有太过在意。  
这只是个性格坚强些的Omega罢了，这样更好，那种碰一碰就要哭上半天的Omega太倒人胃口了。反而把这种Omega压在身下更能激发他们的征服欲和性欲。  
于是看轻了徐文祖的某个已经等不及的人，在被‘柔弱’的Omega一拳打在脸上后退好几步好不容易稳住了身形的时候，惊讶极了。  
殊不知徐文祖现在也很是惊讶，这一拳照平时来说，足以把人打得失去意识，而这让只是后退几步，连摔倒都没有，这些人是怎么回事？  
徐文祖稍微一点慌，但他已经是死过一次的人了，也有这个觉悟，就算被这些人再次打死一次，他也没有什么害怕的感觉。  
徐文祖并不知道，这群人的目的并不是揍他一顿，而是把他压在身下，肆意妄为。  
“太好了，真是够辣的，这样的才有意思。”为首的男人更加兴奋了，眼里冒出的光就连徐文祖看了都有些心惊。  
似乎意识到了徐文祖的情绪波动，那人更加得寸进尺，“小美人，你现在乖乖服软的话，等会我们还能温柔点。”  
“疯子。”徐文祖皱着眉看着他。  
那不耐烦的表情，像是看垃圾一样的眼神，血色的红唇，雪白的皮肤，浓郁信息素，无一不在刺激着在场alpha的神经。  
当alpha们一拥而上的时候，他们好歹还记得怜香惜玉，没有下狠手，只是想把好看的Omega给控制住而已。但连挨了Omega几拳后，alpha们的耐心耗尽。  
“唔。。。”徐文祖被两个alpha一人按着一只胳膊被顶在墙上，嘴角破了，血沿着下巴流了下来，在苍白的皮肤上画出艳丽的痕迹。  
“啧啧，对这么漂亮的脸造成伤害，真是暴殄天物。”男人说着，用拇指抹掉徐文祖嘴边的血，放在这里舔舔。  
“真甜。”男人看向徐文祖的眼神更加露骨，其他几个小弟也兴奋得不行。  
徐文祖冷哼一声，绷紧了肌肉，等待着几人拳头的落下。  
“你还知道怕啊？看你刚才的样子，以为你什么都不在乎呢。”男人像是发现什么有意思的东西。  
“怕？”徐文祖轻蔑地说，“我怕什么？你们要打就打。”  
周围爆发出一阵大笑声，alpha们几乎把肚子给笑痛了，那个男人一愣，也跟着笑出来。  
“看来你还真是什么都不懂啊，被保护得太好了吗？”男人说道，“alpha怎么可能打Omega呢？要不是你刚才那么凶，谁舍得对你这么漂亮的小脸蛋动手？”  
男人仿佛抚摸什么易碎品一样抚摸着徐文祖完美的五官，眼睛里是痴痴的迷恋，“像你这样的Omega，知道我们会怎么对你吗？我们会把你囚禁在暗无天日的地方，你每天的工作就是张开双腿迎接我们的肉棒，把你给操怀孕了，也不会停下来，生完孩子就接着给我们生，直到把你操坏了为止。”  
徐文祖气得发抖，他从来没有受过这种侮辱，把他当成女人吗？  
人只要一生气力气也会成倍的增长，于是徐文祖猛地挣脱了两个alpha的束缚，朝着说话的男人扑去，却因为气愤而失去了冷静的判断，毫无章法的攻击被男人轻松拦下，一翻身就把他双手举在头顶压在了地上。  
“看来你已经迫不及待了啊，现在就要开始吗？在外面？”男人的巨物已经顶上了徐文祖的大腿，这令他更加气愤，还有些害怕。  
万一他们真的要这么做怎么办？他不怕死，但并不代表他能忍受这种侮辱。该死的，这群疯子，为什么要盯上自己？  
富有弹性的臀部被一双大手掐住，隔着薄薄的裤子肆意揉捏，其他人也一拥而上，抚摸着他冰凉柔嫩的肌肤，温热的吐息全部喷撒在他的身上，令人冒起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“该死！滚开！滚！”徐文祖躲闪着那些恶心的手，但手是从四面八方伸过来的，他根本避无可避。  
正当他的衬衫被撕开，被舔弄这乳头和腹部的时候，一声枪响在不远处响起，身上的手都停止了动作。  
“警察，都给我放开他！”一个熟悉的女声呵斥到。  
几个alpha非常不甘心，但看了看对面女性alpha手里的枪，不得不松开了徐文祖。  
领头的起身前还在徐文祖脸上拧了一把，小声说，“让我再碰见的话。。。”  
后面的话没有说，但徐文祖还是打了个冷战。  
“你没事吧？”几个alpha走后，苏正花走了过来，在徐文祖眼前蹲下，用自己最温柔的语气问，生怕刺激到脆弱敏感的Omega。  
刚刚经历了这么可怕的事，他一定吓坏了，Omega这么脆弱，说不定现在他正想着自杀呢，自己可千万不能让他这么做。该死的小混混，社会的渣滓，就知道欺负Omega，还好自己刚好下班路过这里，也还好自己随身带着枪，要不这么漂亮可爱的Omega就要被糟蹋了。  
看着苏正花一脸不认识自己样子，徐文祖确定了自己并不是在原来的世界。  
他一言不发地扣上了纽扣，虽然苏正花救了自己，但是自己最狼狈最丢人的样子被她看到了，徐文祖还是不打算给苏正花好脸色。  
于是徐文祖一言不发地整理好衣服爬起来，打算离开这里。  
苏正花心中一惊，该不会是去寻短见吧？  
于是苏正花紧走两步，拉住了要走的徐文祖。  
“等等，你家在哪？你家人的电话是多少？我送你回家。”苏正花急切地说道。  
“我没有家人，也没有家。”徐文祖说。  
徐文祖只是陈述事实，然而苏正花不知脑补了什么，看向徐文祖的眼神有着说不出的怜惜。  
徐文祖被这眼神看得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，一扭头就要走。  
然后他发现自己居然没挣开这只手。  
该死的，自己打不过那么多男人就算了，现在连一个女人的力气也比他大了吗？  
徐文祖暴躁地回头，然后突然意识到，就连苏正花都比他高半个头。  
“放手。”徐文祖冷冷地说道。  
“啊，对不起，弄疼你了吗？”苏正花放了手，徐文祖那白皙的手腕上果然留下了一个红印。  
苏正花很是懊恼，作为一个钢铁直A，她根本没有什么Omega缘，从小到大都没有接触几个Omega，偶尔接触的几个少得可怜的Omega对她的评价是直A癌，不懂得体贴，不解风情，榆木脑袋，一点都不了解Omega，表情冷起来的话能把Omega吓哭。  
果然没有Omega能看上她，居然一见面就把漂亮的Omega给弄伤了，自己在对方心里一定是个粗鲁的alpha吧。  
但是现在她只是担心Omega的安全，就算被讨厌了，她还是要管。  
“你刚才受伤了，我带你回家处理一下。”苏正花尽可能用平缓温柔的语调说着，“Omega在这么乱的区很危险，而且说不定刚才那帮人没有走远，还会找你麻烦的。”  
徐文祖被说服了，一想到刚才那帮疯子，他就浑身不自在，而且就算碰不上刚才那些疯子，说不定这里还有其他疯子等着他。  
见对方没有说什么，苏正花赶紧握住对方的手，虽然是异性，但这时候为了Omega不要去寻短见已经顾不上那么多了。。。不过苏正花还是被手里柔软嫩滑的触感弄得心中荡漾了一下，但她表情正经，一点都看不出来。  
“我的车就在附近，我们走吧。”苏正花说道。  
徐文祖‘嗯’了一声，就跟着苏正花往停车场走去，老实说虽然他是个杀人狂，而苏正花是个正义的警察，之前他就不讨厌苏正花，反而很是欣赏对方执着的性格和聪明的头脑。这也是当初在地下室没有把苏正花解决掉的原因。  
但要是说对苏正花有多少好感，徐文祖是没有的，他对苏正花的印象就是个正直的好人而已，想必也不会害他。  
“对了，我叫苏正花，你叫什么名字？”发动了汽车的苏正花看着徐文祖完美的侧脸问道。  
“徐文祖。”  
“名字。。。很好听。”苏正花绞尽脑汁好不容易挤出来这么一句夸人的话。  
“嗯。”徐文祖冷淡地回应着。  
果然是被讨厌了吧，从刚才开始一直那么冷淡，Omega不都是应该天真活泼叽叽喳喳的吗？要不是闻到信息素，还以为对方是个alpha。苏正花心想。  
“还不开车？”徐文祖转过脸来问道。  
暴击！苏正花捂住心口，这Omega太好看了，谁家的Omega居然不好好保护起来，幸亏遇到的是自己这种老实人，正常alpha见了还不得把他给吃干抹净啊？  
“哦哦，马上开。”苏正花说道。


End file.
